Idiots and Their Hobbies
by dragonfire dude
Summary: Well, the title is self explanotory, they're idiots, and their hobbies are smashing crap.
1. Chapter 1 The Mind of the Mindless

Auther's note: yeah, this is my first wonderful peice of art, took me long because as i said before, i hate writing but eventually my sister wrote for me and it was posted (i felt like 1 of those rich dudes when they talk and some servant person like writes a letter or something. well have fun with this funny and stupid tale) ... yeah, bye.

Chapter 1

The Mind of the Mindless

_. . . Wow, this is awkward, _Link thought as he pictured a long dinning room table filled with potatoes and meat. Link enjoyed potatoes and meat. Sigh, he really wished he was there right now, but once again, he was hanging from his hookshot at the ledge of the Pokemon Stadium. He wondered how he got there. Link had been hanging there for a few hours. He was beginning to fall asleep. Then he realized if he did, he'd fall off . . . which was bad. Which now brings us to a flashback. How fun.

Link and Zelda were standing beside each other, facing Marth and Roy on top of the Pokemon Stadium. The Announcer then yelled "Smash!" which hurt Link's ears because the Announcer forgot how sensitive Hylian ears were. When Link caught his breath, he decided instead of making a plan, (because he thought plans were for girls) he ran to Marth and Roy directly. When he got there, Marth stuck out his foot and Link went tumbling off the edge. Link pulled out his hookshot and hooked onto the ledge.

"Wow, for the Hero of Time, you really kinda suck!" Roy shouted down to Link.

"Shut up! You're a . . . red haired . . ._ boy!_"

Zelda sighed.

"Don't listen to him, Roy," Marth said. "He's just a dumb blond. Your hair looks really nice . . . but not nearly as nice as mine."

"Dude! Your hair's blue!" Roy exclaimed

_End of Flashback_

Link had been listening to this bickering for a couple of hours. Then he heard Roy yell "Ow! Marth!"

"Ha! Didn't expect that did you!" said Marth's voice. "You've been playing pranks on me for years and I just got back on you, so HA! That felt good! Roy! . . . Put your sword down! . . .er . . . ah . . . wait!"

Then Link saw Marth tumbled over the edge.

"Ha! How does that feel!" Link yelled. "And you don't even have a hookshot!" By this time, Zelda had managed to pull Link up.

"Ok," That's what Zelda said. "Link, you go slowly on the right and I'll jump on the platform above him-Link! Don't-" She sighed. "Not again."

Link went charging at Roy. Plans were for girls.

Their swords clashed. This was the first actual fight of this very boring battle. Well, actual physical fight. They had a few verbal fights.

"Wow, that took long enough," the Announcer said. Which again hurt Link's ears and Link cringed in pain. Taking advantage of the moment, Roy hit Link in the back of the head with his hilt.

Next thing Link knew, he was back on his hookshot, followed by a string of words that I'm probably not allow to repeat.

All of sudden Marth returned on his floating platform.

"How'd you get back here?" yelled Roy.

"I've borrowed one of your lives," said Marth.

"What? That was practically my last life!"Roy said.

Zelda, (now Shiek) used her chain to wrap around Roy's ankles and tripped him over the edge.

Roy grabbed a hold of Link's boot.

"Hey get off me!" said Link. Link shook his leg, trying to make Roy let go. "Whoops! I dropped a bomb!" Link said sarcastically. A bomb fell out of one of Link's many pockets.

Roy caught it and it took him a second to think, _wait, this is bad,_ and throws it up to the Stadium.

Sheiks caught it, and it takes her a second to think, _wait, this is bad,_ before throwing it across the Stadium.

Hurtling toward Marth, with the three seconds up so he can't think,_ wait, this is bad,_ it blows up in his face. First he thinks, _Ow! Crap!_ Then he thinks, _My hair!_ And unleashed a rampage on Shiek.

Meanwhile back down on the hookshot, Roy slashed wildly at Link, while Link blocked it with his shield. Finally Roy gets an open shot on Link's hand, and he took it.

In pain, Link let go of the hookshot before Roy remembered if Link let's go, he falls too.

They both get zapped to the bleachers. (That's what happens when you die.) With nothing left to do, Link watched Shiek try to avoid Marth's swings.

Marth swung wildly at Shiek, who was concentrating on jumping over all the blows. Then Shiek jumped to the edge of the Stadium.

Thinking she had nowhere to run, Marth ran at full charge and swung as hard as he could. Shiek vanished in midair and reappeared behind Marth, who'd caught unbalanced. She then hurled a single needle at Marth's back and he goes tumbling over the edge . . . again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Super Smash Bro's Resort

AN:Yeah sorry it took so long to write chapt. 2 its just i dont write much because i cant write for beans. So here is the next part to the idiotic story that people only read cause they have nothing better too do! My rule is once you read you must review it . it only takes like 2 seconds so please review.

Chapter 2

The Super Smash Brother's Resort

Link, Zelda, Marth, and Roy walked into the Super Smash Brother's Lobby. Roy immediately turned, took a match, and started to burn the fake plant beside them.

"Roy, do you have to do that every time we come back here? Do I have to call the security guards again?" Marth said, annoyed.

"Yes, yes I do. Come on, Frank and Bill have got to be the stupidest guards in history! I mean, I torched Bill's shirt, while he was wearing it, and he believed me when I told him it was Captain Falcon! I can easily escape their clutches again!" Roy said heroically.

"Sigh, just see who we are fighting next and get the tickets," Marth mumbled, trying to look like he didn't know Roy.

"Fine!" he said as he stomped away to the ticket counter.

"I'll go get are tickets too," Zelda told Link, following Roy ahead, who was having trouble getting his tickets, considering the Sandbag was the ticket manager. Don't get me wrong, he was generally a very nice bag, it's just he had no hands, arms, or any other limb for that matter.

Anyway, back to Link and Marth.

Link and Marth were standing there doing nothing, but a few seconds later, Link was buzzing around Marth saying either "Ha, you suck!"or "We beat you!" This actually wasn't accurate because Link died before Marth did. Link just liked gloating. "Ha! WeSoFreakinCreamedYou!" Link continued.

At that moment Marth unsheathed his sword and gave Link a low blow with his hilt. Link cringed in pain, trying to catch his breath to say some very nasty words back to Marth.

Then Zelda and Roy walked back into the room. "I don't know what's wrong with that freakin Sandbag!" Roy rambled on about the ticket guy. Link trying to look tough in front of Zelda, stood up straight, but still cringed in pain.

"Link . . . are you ok?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link said still cringing in pain. "Just having some fun with good old Marth here!" Link said glaring angrily at Marth.

"O . . . k . . . So we should probably be getting to are rooms," Zelda said, as she and Link walked away. At the last second Link gave Marth the I'm-watching-you sign.

"What was that about?" Roy asked Marth.

"It's nothing! It's fine! Everything's hunky dory! I'm fine! So, shut up! I'm going to my room!" Marth said as he walked off.

"Ok," Roy said casually and went back to burning his plant. He liked to burn things . . .

* * *

Back to Link and Zelda.

Link was about to asked Zelda who they were fighting next, when he passed the Medical Wing. Link quickly looked away when he saw two Wire Frames, violently, Stuffing intestines back into the gaping hole of some poor defenseless sap, yelling "LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!" Link guessed that the Super Smash Brother's Company were too cheap to hire real doctors.

"Whoa,"Link said. "Who did that to him?"

"Either Samus or Mewtwo," one of the Wire Frames told him. "You can't really tell if it was Samus' energy blast or Mewtwo's shadow ball."

"Ooh," Link said. "Wonder who the next unlucky bunch that has to face them next is."

By this time Link had the ticket and decided to see who he was fighting next.

"$, $, &," Link yelled.(Since this is K+ I'm probably not aloud to swear.) ; )

Link, who was gagging on his own saliva, managed to say two words, "Mewtwo?-cough-Samus?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you we were fighting them?" asked Zelda cheerfully, giving Link a friendly punch before walking away.

_Ow, that hurt!_ _Tomorrow's going to be_ funLink thought sarcastically.


End file.
